


Popcorn

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), starker - Fandom
Genre: LMAO, M/M, Mild Smut, Oneshot, Snacks & Snack Food, Starker, starkerenespañol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Summary: Muchas gracias a @noxxx por betear mis antojos de media noche XD!





	Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias a @noxxx por betear mis antojos de media noche XD!

—¿Quieres algo de la dulcería, bebé?

—No, muchas gracias – respondió el joven sonriendo amablemente.

—Anda, amor. No creo que haya gente formada.

Peter suspiró. Sabía que no había nadie más terco que Tony Stark y faltaban pocos minutos para que empezara la función.

—¡Pero te vas a perder los avances de las películas!

Tony se levantó de su asiento.

—Ya sabes que no me interesan. Además, si hay uno bueno, sólo puedo pedir que los regresen y ya.

Peter suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿En serio tienes que hacer todo este numerito de cerrar toda una sala de cine sólo para nosotros dos?

Tony sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

—Tiene sus ventajas. Mira, sin niños que lloren en la sala ni gente que esté spoileando la película, aunque todos sabemos cómo termina la teniente Ridley.

—Eres increíble—dijo Peter quejándose más que alabando a su multimillonario novio.

—Lo sé – le confirmó este - No tardo bebé.

Peter suspiró y se acomodó en su asiento. Realmente no se le antojaba nada y aunque se había arrepentido de decir que se moría de ganas por ver en el cine la trilogía oficial completa de “Alien”, lo cierto era que podía cumplirse un capricho de vez en cuando. Total, no había nada que no pudiera tener o hacer gracias a Tony Stark. Y eso le alegraba mucho, a decir verdad.

Ese día llevó su ropa más cómoda al cine (especialmente ese suéter navideño igual al que Tony tenía, ya que unos amigos se lo habían regalado al millonario como parte de una broma) sabiendo que vería sólo esas tres películas que de niño lo habían fascinado (las otras tres que le siguieron no le llamaban tanto la atención). Aquellos xenomorfos eran algo impresionante y sabía que algunas cuantas réplicas de los modelos originales engalanarían la sala de su departamento de soltero apenas salieran del cine. Esos costosos regalos serían cortesía del millonario que no había dejado su vena excéntrica apenas Peter mencionara algún detalle geek de algo que quisiera tener. Sonrió pensando en que iba a pedírselos de manera descarada y cuando las luces se apagaron, suspiró.

Instintivamente buscó en el reposa manos una bebida, pero recordó que no había pedido nada. Iba a marcarle a Tony para que le trajera una o iba a salir él personalmente a pedirla a la dulcería, pero si Tony estaba dispuesto a concederle sus caprichos, no veía el inconveniente en hacerlo dar cuantas vueltas fueran necesarias. Los avances de las películas correspondían a los estrenos de 1979 y no pudo estar más que feliz al ver que Tony había cuidado el más mínimo detalle. Peter se embobó tanto viendo los avances y hasta los comerciales de esa época, que no se dio cuenta cuando Tony regresó y se sentó a su lado.

—Amor —susurró Peter sin despegar los ojos de la enorme pantalla—, ¿me traes un refresco?

Tony le acercó la helada bebida a los labios.

—Listo.

Peter sonrió y dejándose mimar, esperó a que Tony le retirara el vaso.

—¿Algo más, joven Parker?

—De momento, no. Gracias, señor Stark.

Cuando empezó la película, Peter se desentendió del millonario. Ni siquiera lo escuchó roncar porque sabía que Tony no era de ver películas y menos, algunas tan viejas. La película comenzó y Peter estaba atento. Buscó la bebida y dio otro sorbo. Luego de unos minutos se estiró por el bote de popcorn que estaba en el regazo de Tony. No quería perderse nada de la película y sólo tomó un puñado.

La consistencia de éste le incomodó de momento pues, aunque nunca dijo cómo las quería (porque no quería nada), supuso que tal vez Tony les había puesto algo de cátsup o mayonesa (tal y como el millonario las comía siempre). Volvió a acomodarse y se llevó la mano a la boca…

…sólo para escupirlas con un evidente gesto de desagrado.

—¡Pero qué carajos! —gritó enojado —¡¿Qué les pusiste, Tony?!

El magnate se sobresaltó y al ver el rostro furibundo de Peter no pudo evitar reírse.

—Cómo sé que eso es lo único que siempre te tragas sin chistar, pensé que era una buena idea aderezarlas con la salsa especial de la casa…

Peter sintió aquella viscosa consistencia entre sus dedos y sin dudarlo, los limpió en el rostro de Tony. El millonario no paraba de reír.

—Y eso que no te traje el hot-dog… Aunque aquí traigo el pan, sólo es cuestión de que tú le pongas la salchicha, pero primero la tienes que sacar del empaque —dijo señalando hacia su entrepierna de forma obscena.

Peter se levantó y fue a sentarse a la fila de adelante. Iba a irse, pero se contuvo. Tal vez en el intermedio, le diera hambre y aceptara la indecente propuesta del millonario.

FIN :v


End file.
